Do You Wanna Hide a Body?
by RabidSonicFan
Summary: Inspired by Mary Medley's dark Frozen parodies, this is the heartwarming story of Anna as an insane serial killer... If that doesn't make you morbidly (TEE HEE) curious, I don't know what will... Oh yeah, this is also a one-and-done. So, don't you little scamps be expecting any more... unless I randomly decide to anyway. Am I rambling...? I sure hope I don't run out out of any char


Once upon a time in the kingdom of Arendelle, the queen gave birth to two beautiful baby girls: Anna and Elsa. They both lived a [relatively] normal life… until it was found out that Elsa had ice powers. One day, after playing in the ballroom, Elsa accidentally shot her sister in the head, giving Anna a streak of white in her hair and temporarily knocking her out _cold_ (AH? AH?). Unfortunately, the king and queen were unsure of how to fix it, so they just kind of hoped that everything would resolve itself... it didn't. Instead, once Anna awoke, she became… well; mentally imbalanced, to put it nicely. THIS IS HER STORY…

* * *

It was ten years after the accident; Elsa is now at a ripe 18 years old. As you all may know, her powers are triggered by emotions; so, in order to keep herself calm, she was all cooped up in her room, knitting a new sweater for her mom. For once, it seemed like everything was going to be peaceful today… until a decapitated head crashed through her window.

"I'M HOME!" Anna screamed, using a grappling hook to climb in through the window.

Elsa screamed and caused the room to freeze over, dropping the sweater as she backed away in disgust. "WHAT THE HELL, ANNA!"

Anna giggles, jumping in. "Do ya' like it; I found 'im out in the woods!" She puts her hand in his head and uses it as a makeshift sock puppet. "_Hello!_ _I sell ice for a living…!_" she said, using a goofy voice,"_Hey, what are you doing with that axe? Don't chop my head off! AHHHHH—"_

"Be quiet, Anna…" Elsa puts her hand over Anna's mouth. "People are sleeping…!"

Anna takes out a bloody axe. "Want me to take care of that…?"

"I'd…" Elsa sighed. "I'd rather you didn't, Anna…"

"Suit yourself…!" Anna shrugs, throwing the axe out of the window.

"AH! MY LEG…!"

"Damn… I was aiming for his crotch."

Elsa puts her hands over her head, nervously pacing around the room. "I… I don't know if I can live like this anymore; if our parents found out …"

"Well; you know that can always be arranged…!"

"See?!" Elsa exclaims, coming to a stop, "_That's _what I'm talking about! It's not normal, Anna!"

"And _you _are…? I may have a mutilated corpse 10 ft. away from your room, but _you've_ got ice powers! We've all got a few skeletons in our closets, Elsa…! Mine just happen to be literal and I have several dozen of them." Anna puts the head down and walks over to Elsa, putting her hand on her shoulder. "What I'm trying to tell you is… I need to use your closet."

"_Excuse_ me…?"

Anna kneels down, begging. "Just this one time; I _swear_…!"

"I don't want to have a dead body in my room, Anna!"

"Oh, come on; you'll get used to the smell eventually…! Maybe…! Probably not…! But you can use my perfume!"

Elsa rolls her eyes. "That's a, um… nice offer, but…" She walks over to the door; only for the doorknob to freeze and break off as soon as she touches it; in frustration, a small shockwave of snow blasts the door off of its hinges. "I'd prefer it if you left my room... and took all of your stuff with you."

"Oh," mumbled a dejected Anna, "Okay…" Hanging her head down, she picks up the severed head and grappling hook, walking back to her room.

Elsa sighs, shutting her window and sitting back in her chair, going back to her knitting. Soon enough, her mom comes walking into the room.

"Sweetie…?" She says, sitting next to Elsa, "Is something wrong…? What happened to your door…?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" She hands her mom the sweater, giving her a tearful hug. "Happy Mother's Day…"

* * *

Anna sighs, shutting her door as she walks into the room; dropping her stuff on the floor and slumping onto her bed.

"Hello, Anna…!" a little snowman said, giggling as he climbed onto the bed.

"Hi, Olaf…"

Olaf frowns. "You don't look so happy, Anna; what's wrong…?"

"Nothing…" Anna mumbled, rolling over.

"Anna, I'm your friend…" Olaf whispered, climbing over her, "You can talk to me…"

"I… I just want someone who can understand me…" She answered, crying into her pillow.

Olaf hugs her, patting her on the back. "_I _understand you, silly…!"

"I know…" Anna says, wiping off a few tears, "It's just… Elsa and I have been growing apart for some time now; she's… _afraid_ of me… I don't want to lose her, Olaf!"

"Then talk to her; talk to her like you talk to _me._" Olaf puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'll always be there for you, Anna…"

"I-I know… Thank you, Olaf …"

Her parents yawn, walking into the room.

"Anna…?" The King says, "Who are you talking t—"

Suddenly, he looks down; his foot bumping into the head she left on the floor. He then strides over to her closet and opens it, collapsing onto the ground as a bunch of skeletons falls on top of him.

"… Does this mean I'm grounded?"

_**The Next Day…**_

Elsa is sitting at the dining room table, calmly sipping soup out of a small bowl.

"G'morning, Elsa…!"

Elsa spits her soup out as Anna walks into the room, plopping her butt down on a nearby chair.

"I'd, uh… rather you not sit next to me…" Elsa says nervously, moving the bowl further away from Anna.

"Oh; relax, sis… I ran out of rat poison _weeks_ ago!"

Elsa cringes a little, making the bottom of the bowl slightly frost over. "Well, that's a, um… relief…" She awkwardly glances around. "So, um… see mom and dad lately…?"

"Yeah," Anna said, shrugging it off, "I saw 'em last night; can we, uh… talk…?"

"Depends on what you wanna talk about…!" Elsa answers, raising her eyebrow.

Anna looks down at the table. "Do you love me, Elsa…?"

"Of _course_ I love you…" Elsa says, frowning, "I'll _always_ love you; but it doesn't mean that I have to like what you do…" She puts her hands on the table, making it slowly freeze over. "I finally told them last night …"

"Oh…"

They stare in silence for a few minutes, until Elsa finally speaks up… "Where are our parents, Anna…?"

"I… I…" Anna tears up. "I promise Elsa, I can _change; _I-"

Elsa winces a little, chipping a small chunk of the table off. She then puts it down, calmly rising out of her chair and walking out of the room, each foot step leaving a small trail of ice. "Enjoy your lunch."

_**Several Days Later…**_

"She won't even _acknowledge_ me anymore; it's like I'm talking to a _wall…_ albeit a wall with badass ice powers, but a wall nonetheless…!"

Olaf pats her on the back. "It's okay, Anna…"

"No, Olaf; it's _not_ okay…! I don't know what to do anymore …"

"Well, that's why I'm here…" Olaf said, smiling. "Anna, come with me."

Anna nods as Olaf takes her by the hand, moving closer to the burning fire place.

"Olaf…" Anna said, "W-What are you doing…? You can't move that close; you'll melt…!"

"I know…" Olaf answered, smiling, "But some people are worth melting for…"

Anna bends over to face him, crying. "You… You said you'd always be there for me…"

"I _will_ be; in _here_…" Olaf said, tapping her on the chest.

"In… In my chest cavity…?"

"No, Anna; in your _heart_..." Olaf waves, as he finally melts into a goopy puddle. "Goodbye, Anna…"

Anna collapses onto the floor, sobbing. After awhile, however, she finally understands what he means…

* * *

"It pains me; having to attend two funerals in the same week…" Elsa said, her voice cracking, "But regardless of the cause of, well… _both _of them… I'm not going to remember Anna as the person she became, but rather as my little sister… Who was quirky, free-spirited; she loved to play and build snowman and… still loved me unconditionally; in spite of my… _condition_… Rest in peace, Anna…" She bows her head down for a few minutes of silence before finally walking away from the chapel.

"Do you want us to close the gates…?" One of the guards asked.

"No," Elsa answered, "Keep them open… It's what Anna would've wanted."

_**Later that night…**_

It's been several hours; she tossed and turned, but regardless of what she tried, she just couldn't sleep. So, Elsa sat up in her bed and stared out of her window, thinking. Eventually, she looked up into the sky…

"Hey …" she said, smiling as she looked over at an ice sculpture she made of Anna, "The sky's awake… Do you wanna build a snowman…?"


End file.
